Never Alone
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: Sequel to Angel Of Death. It's been 3 years and Bella still hasn't gone back to Edward. What happens when they run into each other on the street? Will they finally get their happy ending or does fate have another plan?
1. Chapter One: Found

_Author's Note: As promised, here is the sequel. Woop! I kind of have a plan for this, but I'm not sure if I'll change it or not. Ehh. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, I know this is kind of short, but I'm trying on making things longer. =) I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing….damn._

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

It has been 3 years. 3 years since I've been alone. 3 years since I left my love and my loved ones. And one year since I've found out and learned how to control what I am. I know I promised to return to Edward when I was able to control myself. And I did want to, so _so _bad. But how could I do that after three years? How could I show up on his doorstep and expect him to just welcome me with open arms? And what was I going to say? I'm sorry? I really don't think that would cut it. I still had his ring. It hung around my neck on a long golden chain and I _rarely _took it off. If we really did belong together, fate would somehow intervene and we would meet again. Until then, I lived in a small town in northern Michigan, living in an apartment as a college student.

I was walking home from classes that afternoon. Even though I lived kind of far away, I loved walking home. It gave me time to think, not that I didn't have enough time alone to myself, and I got to see so much. It had just rained, the sky was gray and the ground was still wet. I was bound to slip. And, as I turned the corner, I did exactly that. I tripped forward, falling into someone, my books scattering at my feet.

"I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, kneeling down to pick up my books. Whoever I ran into just stood there. I couldn't help thinking that he was a jerk; at least I did up until what happened next.

"Bella," a familiar velvety voice whispered from in front of me. I froze with my books in my hands. It couldn't be. There was no way. Looking up, I met a pair of golden eyes that I recognized immediately. This was weird, but, as Alice would say, it had to be fate. We didn't say anything, just stared, until I managed to speak

"Hi," I whispered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hello. You look beautiful as always." I smiled a little and looked down at me feet as we stood in silence. But it wasn't like awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. "Do you wanna take a walk with me?" He asked after a couple of minutes. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm enrolled in college now," I said as we walked side by side through the park.

"Really? What's are you majoring in?" He asked.

"English Literature. What about you, High School again?" He nodded and chuckled.

"Yes. No matter how many times we enroll, it never gets exciting." He led me to a bench where we sat down. I put my books in my lap, rested my elbow on the back of the bench and rested my head on my hand, looking at him as we talked. We talked about a lot of things; it was if I had never left. We laughed and talked about his family, mostly.

"…and then Emmett broke Rose's car," he was saying, turning to look at me.

"Wait. Emmett _broke _the BMW?" He nodded. "How bad? What did Rose do? She must've been pissed." I chuckled a bit, remembering her temper.

"I don't know what he was thinking or how he did it. But it needed a new engine, and the whole hood needed to be fixed," he chuckled, "Rose didn't talk for him for a week."

"I'm not surprised, he should know better than to mess with her car."

"You would think that, wouldn't you," he laughed. I laughed as well and looked at my watch. I had to work in about three hours. I sighed.

"I should go, I have to work soon. Maybe I'll see you again." I quickly stood up to walk away, but Edward grabbed my hand. I turned around to see him looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go," he whispered, "I've already lost you twice now, please don't make me watch you walk away. Come back to the house with me, I'm sure the family would love to know what you found out over the past three years."

How was I supposed to say no without feeling like a complete bitch?

"Alright." I whispered. He smiled slightly and let me to his Volvo, which is where he was headed when I ran into him. We drove in silence, I looked out the window, fiddling with the ring around my neck and wondering if he had seen it. Before I knew it, my door was open and Edward was standing in front of me with his hand outstretched to help me out. I took his hand and stood up, admiring the beautiful house. He led me to the front door and I took a deep breath before I stepped inside.

"Bella!" I heard Alice squeal before I was tackled to the ground.

"Oof." I landed with a thud.

"I've missed you so much! I knew you would come back! How have you been?" She rambled. Esme came up, grinning, and pulled Alice off of me.

"Let her breathe, Alice," Esme said, rolling her eyes before hugging me.

"Bella! Welcome back, Sunshine," Emmett greeted with a grin, pulling me into a bear hug. As I greeted everyone, I couldn't help but think that I didn't deserve it, at all. I had hurt them. Why weren't they angry with me? I would be angry with me. _I did leave for their protection, _I reminded myself. That made me feel a little bit better, but not a lot.

"Bella," Carlisle said, pulling me out of me thoughts. I looked over at him and waited for him to continue. "Would you like to come into the living room and talk?" I nodded. They at least deserved to know what had happened. We walked toward the living room and sat down. "What have you found out?" I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long story.

"Well, I am the Angel of Death. The peacemaker of vampires and protector of humans. I spent the first year searching _everywhere _for Ayden, my creator, though he didn't tell me how that one worked out. Eventually I found him, thankfully. Anyway, we worked really hard for a year and I was finally able to control what I do, except I did almost kill him a few times, but he's the only one that I can't kill. The first time I transformed three years ago was my awakening and I couldn't control it, but now I can transform whenever I need to, without all the bright lights and stuff." I concluded. No one spoke for a while, and I wasn't sure why, but then Emmett grinned.

"So can you fly?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett, I can fly."

He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Cool! Can we see?" He asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Edward whispered in my ear, but with the look on Emmett's face, I knew I had to.

"Fine," I said, walking out into the backyard, knowing that all of them followed me. I turned around to face them and closed my eyes, letting myself be changed. Every time, I had the same dress on and the same shoes. After my large black wings grew, my eyes snapped opened. Emmett was grinning and Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"Emmett, come here," I said, the sound of my voice holding more authority with my transformation. He walked over to me quickly, standing in front of me. "You ready?" He nodded and I put each hand on either side of his torso and began to flap my wings, flying into the sky.

"This is so cool," he exclaimed as I flew high enough to look like a bird to the humans, "You can see everything!"

"Mhmm.," I mumbled flying back to the Cullen home, landing in their backyard. I looked down at my watch again and saw that I had to work in half an hour. Frowning, I closed my eyes again and changed back into myself listening to Emmett talk animatedly about what had just happened. "Okay, I've got to go to work." I said. Alice frowned, running up to hug me.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Edward offered. I waved goodbye as we walked towards the door. He opened the door for me but before I left the house, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Wait," he began as I turned to look at him. "Can I see you again?" I sighed and walked closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Promise," I whispered in his ear before I ran back home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay Edward and Bella! I love them. =P _

_**Preview:**_

_I stared at Edward with wide eyes. I couldn't not believe what he was saying. "You did what?" I exclaimed. _

_He fidgeted a little, but tried to reason with me. "I felt obligated, Bella."_

_~Jyssica~_


	2. Chapter Two: Another Reunion

_Author's Note: I'm so very very sorry for taking so long to update. my life has been...hectic to say the least. If you've read my author's note in my other story, _"Thank You, Alice"_, you'll know that my dad just recently passed away and we're in the process of cleaning his house and packing my mom's so we can move into it. Also, I've been kind of without a computer recently since the charger cord to my laptop broke. But my mom just bought me a new one so I've been able to write. Also, as soon as I get a car, which will be in the next few weeks, I will be getting a full time job so that will cut down on my fanfiction writing time. And I will be starting college in the fall, so I'm writing as much as I can now while I have a lot of free time on my hands._

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...**_

_**Last Time: **_

_"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Edward offered. I waved goodbye as we walked towards the door. He opened the door for me but before I left the house, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Wait," he began as I turned to look at him. "Can I see you again?" I sighed and walked closer to him, kissing his cheek._

_"I'll be back tomorrow. Promise," I whispered in his ear before I ran back home._

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. My mind just kept racing, full of thoughts that revolved around Edward. He had every right to not forgive me, to hate my guts, I knew that. After all, he lost me for twenty years weeks before our wedding and then, merely days after we were finally reunited, I left him. The logical side of my braid kept telling me that he had done the same thing to me after my 18th birthday. He left in order to keep me safe, which was exactly what I did for him and everyone else i loved, and I had forgiven him. The other side of my brain, however, argued that I was gone for _three years_ and then, after promising to come back once I knew they were safe, I still didn't. If it weren't for the fact that I hadn't run into Edward on the street we would still be...separated.

I thought about what I would do if Edward didn't forgive me, which I would completely understand if he did and I would not try to get him back if that was the case. When he left me, I was basically catatonic, but when _I _left it was different. My first year I spent all of my time and energy tracking down Ayden that only the night, when I laid down in motel room after motel room to sleep, was plagued with the memories and sorrow. The second year I spent my time working to control myself so, by the time night time rolled around, i was so exhausted that I just crashed in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep the moment my head hit the pillow. And then, once i could finally have a normal existence again, as normal for me as possible anyway, I was so used to not being around Edward that the separation became only a memory that haunted the back of my mind all day.

I wish I had someone to talk to, a friend who knew everything about vampires and about what was going on so I didn't have to bother explaining anything.

I thought about what Alice might say. "It's fate," she would exclaim with that wide, excited grin of hers, "think about how many times you've been broken up and you two always seem to find each other again. Obviously it's meant to be."

But how many times do we have to separate before it's finally for good? What if something else happens to us and we break up, only to never find each other again? It's a big world, it's possible. Even as vampires.

The next morning was sunny at first, and I wished so bad that I could go out and enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays, but, by mid-morning, rain clouds had taken over the sky. It was Saturday, I didn't have classes and I had the day off, so I spent the majority of the day rearranging my entire apartment - not because it needed to be done, but because I knew the planning and hard work it took would distract my brain long enough to keep me sane.

It wasn't until much later in the afternoon when I heard my door open and a very familiar voice called out for me, the sound soft and cautious. I was in the middle of moving my bed across the room and I froze on the spot.

It was Edward, and he called my name out one more time before he entered my bedroom.

What in the world was he doing here? It couldn't be just to see me. No, that was impossible, something must be wrong. It was the only logical conclusion that my brain could come up with.

"Yes?" I looked up at him and saw the expression on his face.

Yup, something's definitely wrong.

"You have to come back to the house."

"Why?"

He shook his head and held out his hand to me. "I don't even know how to put it into words. You just have to come to the house with me." I didn't move, just merely raised an eyebrow at him. I watched him sigh, then his expression changed and his eyes smoldered at me. "Please?" He all but whispered.

I wanted to yell at him about how unfair it was that he dazzled me, but I couldn't find the words. So I left the bed exactly where it was, slipped on my sneakers, and followed him out of the apartment and to the Volvo.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face, which he kept expressionless, as he drove. I couldn't even think about why he would need me at the house, if nothing seemed to be the matter. If something was wrong, if his family was in trouble, wouldn't he have just said it? It would have gotten me out of the apartment faster.

When we reached the house I noticed a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize. So either they got a new car or they had visitors. I was guessing it was the second one. Now, the question was, were they welcomed visitors or not?

I didn't wait for Edward to turn off the car before I opened the door and hopped out. When the voices from the house reached me as I stepped onto the porch, I froze on the spot.

"Perhaps Bella should be the one to tell you," Carlisle was saying and I could tell it was someone from my past.

"I hope she gets here soon." It was Roxy. The vampire who had become my sister in the twenty years after I was changed into a vampire and I couldn't remember anything about myself but my name.

I spun around and looked at Edward, who was standing right behind me with a guilty look on his face. I couldn't even form words at first, my mouth just opened and closed a few times. It was hard enough to face the Cullens, how could I face the Raine's? _I lived with them for twenty years! _And then left them without even the smallest goodbye. This isn't fair. I shouldn't have to do this.

But, I reminded myself, it's my own fault. They deserve to know what happened to me. After what I did to them, I owe them that much.

"W-what are they doing here?" I managed to ask once I found my voice again.

"Well," he began, "they call about once a week to see if we've heard from you yet and yesterday, after you left, I called them and told them that you were here."

I stared at Edward with wide eyes. I couldn't not believe what he was saying. "You did what?" I exclaimed.

He fidgeted a little, but tried to reason with me. "I felt obligated, Bella." I didn't say anything more to him, because I didn't really know what to say. There was no way out of this, and, as much as I didn't want to go in and face them, I knew that I had to. "Please don't be mad."

I hadn't expected to hear him say that. _Me _mad at _him?_ I should be asking him him not to be mad at me. I took a deep breath and half turned to peek at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were smoldering again. "I'm not mad." I said quietly. "Just...I don't want to face them. They must hate me."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around to look at him. "Bella," the way my name rolled off his tongue, my breathing stopped momentarily, "they're not going to be mad at you. They understand why you had to leave. They love you and they're just happy that you're back."

I couldn't tell if he was talking about the Raine's anymore or if he was talking about himself now. Either way, it gave me the courage that I needed to turn around and walk through the front door.

Only the Raines, Carlisle and Esme sat in the living room and, as soon as I walked into the room, every head snapped up to look at me. There was unbearable silence for a while until Carmen, letting her emotions get the best of herself as she sometimes did, crossed the room within a millisecond and threw her arms around me. The only thing she said was "I missed you," and I felt like I would break down into tears right then and there.

All the memories and feelings of the night I first left, when I was hurting and I knew how much I was hurting them, came back and hit me like a wrecking ball. And now, seeing them again and seeing the expressions on their faces, the reminder that I had left to keep them safe didn't help my emotions at all. I kept thinking that I could have done it differently. Kept in contact, gone to visit, _something_. Though I knew wishing would do nothing. I had wished to change the past over and over again and, obviously, nothing happened.

"Bella," William began as Carmen released me from her embrace. I bowed my head just slightly in shame, knowing I had disappointed my 'father.' "Are you - " he stopped for a moment, "what did you find out."

I took a deep breath and remained where I stood as I told them exactly what I had told the Cullen's the day before. I was halfway through the story when I realized Carlisle and Esme had left the room, no doubt to give us privacy. I sat down in a near by chair and continued my story, each of them looking at me curiously.

"Wow..." Max was the first to respond once I had finally finished.

"That's...not what we were expecting." William concluded, but then smiled and gave me a warm, proud expression I didn't deserve. "But we're so glad that you figured everything out. We've been so worried about you."

"I - " I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry didn't seem like strong enough words. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't apologized to the Cullen's either, and they deserved it as well. "Everyone," I said, not bothering to yell. Within minutes they had joined us in the living room and were waiting for me to speak. "I'm sorry..." I said lamely, cringing slightly as I spoke them. They sounded so...insignificant. They weren't enough! "I'm sorry I left and that I hurt you. I'm sorry I disappeared and didn't tell anyone anything. But I was so...scared. I was so terrified that I might change again and hurt you...or worse." I shuddered at the thought. "You have every right to hate me for what I did, and if you tell me right now to get out and never come back I will completely understand. I - "

" - Bella! Bella! Bella!" Carlisle held up his hand and stood up as he cut me off. "We don't hate you." I blinked a few times as the words sunk in. At first I thought Carlisle was just speaking for himself, because he was so forgiving as it was, but I looked around and everyone was shaking their heads. Even Rosalie, and I wasn't even that close to her. I couldn't even speak.

"Carlisle's right, Bella," Roxy said. Normally she was energetic and cheerful, but she was completely serious as she spoke. "We understand why you left. As a matter of fact, if i was in your position, I would have done exactly the same thing. Sure, a phone call now and then would have been nice, but it must have been hard on you too. "

"We _all_ love you, Bella, and we're happy that we've found you again." Esme said with a loving smile.

And, once again, I was speechless. I didn't feel as though I deserved their love or forgiveness, and here they were handing it to me without even thinking twice about it. Edward, who had been standing next to me ever since he got downstairs, placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and the love that was reflecting in his eyes was just...too much for me. I bolted out of the house and back to my apartment as fast as my feet would carry me.

The fact that they were so forgiving made everything harder. It would be easier if they were angry with me, because I deserved it. It was so very wrong for me to hurt the people who were nothing but wonderful to me - yes, I'm including Rosalie in that - the way I did.

I couldn't sleep again, my mind twisted with regret and guilt. I played through the events over and over again in my head before I decided that I couldn't keep avoiding everyone. I couldn't run away again. It was time to talk about this, and I was starting with Edward.

* * *

_Author's Note: I really hope you liked it. I do. _

_Preview:_

**_"Jane, wait."_**

**_"I'm tired of waiting. I'm hungry and I would like to go home. Felix, take care of this...and fast."_**

_~Jyssica~_


End file.
